Baby It's Cold Outside
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Blaine comes over to Kurt's for a play in the snow. My version of how "Baby It's Cold Outside" is sung. Blaine/Kurt Klaine!


**I just HAD to write a song fiction after hearing the full version of "Baby It's Cold Outside" cover by Darren Criss and Chris Colfer! It's just…amazing. This is how I imagined that song going on. I hope you like it!**

**I've never actually written slash before - but it's not very different at all. First time for everything! ****J**

Kurt had been staring at his phone for over an hour. Thought he knew he should have the courage…he just couldn't work himself up to call Blaine and ask him out. He'd been wanting to for weeks now, but he had wimped out every time.

Some courage.

Kurt sighed and fell back onto the couch. The house was quiet; his dad and Finn's mom were on a winter vacation to a cabin up north and Finn had said he was going to Rachel's house.

Which was yesterday.

The wind was blowing outside and a steady flow of snow was coming down. It was pretty, actually.

Kurt jumped in surprise as "Good Morning Baltimore" began to play. It was his phone. He looked at the ID…it was Blaine.

Kurt giggled, as he usually did when Blaine texted or called him. Only if he was alone, however. Like now.

"Hello?" he said, answered the phone.

"Hey Kurt!" said Blaine.

"I'm so glad you called," said Kurt. It was not or never. Really, it was a sign, and that sign gave him the courage he needed. "I was just about to call you, actually."

"Really?" asked Blaine. Kurt could tell he was grinning, just by his voice.

"Yes," said Kurt. And as quickly as he could, without being misunderstood, he asked him out. "I was wondering if you would like to hang out today?"

"I think most of the things in town are closed," said Blaine. Kurt's heart dropped. "But maybe we could hang out at your house? It's not too far away."

Kurt tried not to scream in excitement. "That sounds great! We can listen to my records, or watch a movie or something?"

"That sounds great, Kurt." It was nice to hear in Blaine's voice that he actually did sound happy. Kurt gave Blaine a refresher on how to get to his house and hung up.

Then Kurt proceeded to jump and dance around the living room in excitement.

After that was out of his system, Kurt ran to his room. He wasn't sure what to wear! He didn't have that much time to be picky, though. So he settled on a white button up shirt, a soft green sweater, his favorite red bowtie and some black skinny jeans. He was just straightening his bowtie when the doorbell rang.

Kurt calmly approached the door and took a breath to steady his nerves. He opened the door.

Blaine was standing there, snow flakes in his messy hair (he liked to wear it loose and not slicked back when not at school) in a big black jacket. "Kurt!" said Blaine. "You want to come out and play in the snow?"

"Play in the snow?" asked Kurt slowly. He was a bit distracted by Blaine's rosy cheeks from the cold. And he hadn't played in the snow for years.

"Yeah! It sounds like fun," said Blaine. "Or, do you think you can't beat me in a snow ball fight?" Blaine wagged his eyebrows.

"Of course I can!" Kurt went to his closet and found some sturdy boots, then his heaviest jacket.

"Don't forget gloves!" shouted Blaine from upstairs.

And then Blaine and Kurt were outside and the war had started. They ran all around the Hummel's front and back yards, throwing snow balls at each other and diving behind stuff to avoid being hit. Then, after they were out of breath, the collapsed on their backs and made snow angels.

They were considering making a snowman, but they were getting too cold. "Maybe later?" asked Kurt. "After some hot chocolate?"

"Mhmmm," said Blaine as they walked inside. "Hot chocolate."

"I'll make us some," said Kurt, walking to the kitchen and taking off the wet layers of jackets and boots.

"Can I put on some music?" asked Blaine, walking to his music collection.

"Of course!"

Kurt came back out with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. There was music softly playing and Blaine was standing there looking at a back of an album. He had taken his shoes and jacket off. It was almost strange, seeing him outside of his Dalton uniform. He was wearing jeans and a dark v-neck sweater.

"Your hot chocolate is served!" said Kurt, handing him the cup.

"Thanks," said Blaine, taking it. "Oh, you're hands are freezing." He had brushed up against them while grabbing the cup.

Kurt giggled nervously. Blaine had set down his cup and Kurt's on the table and was holding his hands. "Yours are warm."

"My parents have always said I'm a human furnace," said Blaine. "Warming up your hands shouldn't be a problem."

Kurt bit his tongue so he would say what he was thinking, which was along the lines of "well it makes sense; you're so hot."

Instead, Kurt said, "I see you chose some Christmas music?"

"Yeah," said Blaine. "But there isn't any lyrics?"

"No," said Kurt. "It's like a karaoke version, basically. I like to sing it a lot during the holidays."

"Nice," said Blaine. "Your hands warm enough?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Kurt, sad to let go of Blaine's hands. Instead he picked up his cup and blew on the hot liquid. They sipped their hot chocolate in a short silence. Then the current song faded and new one began.

"Oh man," said Blaine, putting down his cup. "This is my favorite holiday song!" He stood and turned up the volume. "Want to sing it?" he asked.

"Of course," said Kurt.

"I'll take the echoing part," Blaine said. "That ok?"

"Yes." Kurt felt giddy as he took a deep breath and began to sing. "I really can't stay,"

"But baby it's cold outside." Blaine's voice was silky smooth and warm. Like the hot chocolate.

"I've got to go away."

"But baby it's cold outside," sang Blaine, walking closer to him.

"This evening has been,"

"Been hoping that you'd drop in." Oh, that smirk he had.

"So very nice." More than nice, thought Kurt.

"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice." As Blaine sang this line, he grabbed Kurt's hands again. Kurt became so flustered, he almost stumbled over the next line.

"My mother will start worry."

"Beautiful what's your hurry?"

Kurt smiled. Beautiful. Sure, it was the actual lyric, but the way Blaine said it made Kurt think he really meant it. "My father will be pacing the floor."

"Listen to the fireplace roar."

"So really I'd better scurry."

"Beautiful please don't hurry." There it was again. Beautiful. Kurt hoped Blaine would take the red in his face as the cold and not a blush.

"But maybe just a half a drink more," sang Kurt coyly.

"Put some records on while I pour."

"The neighbors might faint," sang Kurt letting go of Blaine's hands. They were getting quite dramatic now.

"Baby it's bad out there,"

"Say what's in this drink?"

"No cabs to be had out there."

Kurt walked to the other side of the couch. "I wish I knew how."

"Your eyes are like starlight now!" Blaine leaned over the couch.

"To break this spell," sang Kurt, skipping around the couch to face him.

"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell," sang Blaine, smiling fondly as he ruffled Kurt's hair.

"I ought to say 'no, no, no sir'." Kurt held out a "stop" hand motion. Blaine grabbed that hand and sang, "Mind if I move in closer?"

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried," shrugged Kurt.

"What's the sense in hurtin' my pride?" Blaine sang with a wounded face.

"I really can't stay."

"Oh baby don't hold out."

"Baby it's cold out side." Their voices match up so perfectly. Kurt had never sang with Blaine before, but now he realized just how much they harmonized.

There was an instrumental pause in which Kurt wasn't sure what to do. Blaine was staring at him intently, then walked up and grabbed Kurt's left hand and placed it on his back then he rested his own right hand on Kurt's waist and put his remaining hand in Kurt's. Then he started to sway to the music.

Dancing. Kurt couldn't believe it. He was slow dancing with a boy. He was so gob smacked that he almost forgot to sing when the cue to sing came on.

"I simply must go." Anything but go.

"But baby it's cold outside."

"The answer is no." Funny how their motions of dancing weren't making the lyrics anymore.

"But baby it's cold outside."

"Your welcome has been,"

"How lucky that you dropped in."

"So nice and warm." It was, in Blaine's arms. Warm, that is. He was a furnace.

"Look out the window at that storm," Blaine sang and used their joint hands to point out the window.

"My sister will be suspicious."

"Gosh your lips look delicious." The way Blaine sung this line…good Lord, he was close.

"My brother will be there at the door."

"Waves upon the tropical shore."

"My maiden aunts mind is vicious."

"Gosh your lips are delicious." The look on Blaine's face was enough to make Kurt's stomach flip.

"But maybe just a cigarette more."

"Never such a blizzard before."

"I've gotta get home."

"But baby you'd freeze out there." Was it Kurt's imagination, or were they really close to each other now?

"Say lend me a coat."

"It's up to your knees out there."

"You've really been grand."

"I thrill when you touch my hand." At this, Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand.

"But don't you see?" Didn't he see what he was doing to Kurt? He was pretty much goo on the floor at this point.

"How can you do this thing to me?"

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow."

"Think of my lifelong sorrow."

"At least there will be plenty implied."

"If you got ammonia and died?" The pain in Blaine's face. Either he was a good actor, or….

"I really can't stay." Of course, Kurt said this in a way that really meant 'Please, stay forever, Blaine.' That much was transparent.

"Get over that hold out."

"Baby it's cold….baby it's cold outside." They sang the last lines together, their voices matching up perfectly.

The music swelled and then ended. The next song on the record was starting up now, and still they were, locked in that position of dancing, though they had stopped their swaying long before the song had ended.

No, it was not Kurt's imagination that he and Blaine had moved closer together. If Kurt's face where a window, Blaine's hot breath would be fogging him up right now.

Blaine released Kurt's hand and placed it on the side of his face. His thumb made small circles on Kurt's cheek.

And then he had leaned in what little space was remaining between them and was kissing him.

This kiss was better than all the others (ha) that Kurt had had before. With Brittney, it had been awkward and felt wrong. With Karofsky, it hadn't been bad exactly. A step up from Brittney. At least it was a guy's lips. But still wrong, some how, because Kurt just didn't feel anything for him. Except hate.

But Blaine…Blaine's lips were slightly chapped from the cold and Kurt didn't mind this. This kiss was slow and methodical. Not desperate, has Karofsky's had been, or just hot and heavy like Brittney's.

No, this kiss was perfect. Everything a first kiss should be, thought Kurt.

When Blaine's lips were separated from Kurt's, he was smiling. Kurt was sure he was grinning like a lunatic. "Oh wow," said Blaine. "I've been wanting to do that for a while…"

"So why didn't you?" asked Kurt. He felt giddy. Like he would never come down from this high.

Blaine chuckled. "I…I don't know." The he laughed again. "But I know now what I was missing."

And then Kurt got his "second" kiss.

**Review? ****J**


End file.
